


行车规范，从我做起

by RoseInBlood



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseInBlood/pseuds/RoseInBlood
Summary: R18预警主要是英比较主动预警老司机英预警纯情处男米预警4K字预警OOC预警哪里看的不顺眼告诉我就好别举报谢谢各位爸爸真的是个正经行车规范宣传文（bushi





	行车规范，从我做起

阿尔弗雷德想上了那个学长。

浸在疏离与高傲之中的绿宝石，是不是可以沁出泪水、迷蒙和欲望？

平日死死地隐藏在一丝不苟的衣领下的颈，是不是会不受控制地仰起来任人啃咬？

举手投足都是贵族般优雅的猫，被摁在墙上操的时候是不是会手足无措的胡乱挣扎？

阿尔弗雷德爱死了亚瑟·柯克兰。爱死了那个永远冷漠的，美丽的英国玫瑰，爱死了他那礼貌中微微带着嘲讽的微笑，爱死了他标准得仿佛能写进礼仪教科书的坐姿，爱死了那该死的性感的他的发他的眼他的唇他的一切。

阿尔弗雷德在想，等他知道了，那个平时看起来阳光帅气的学弟，是想象着他在身下挣扎求欢的模样度过夜晚的时候，是什么表情。

好想扯碎他那副禁欲的模样。

等这个夜晚过去，他又是严肃学长的乖乖学弟，阳光的，帅气的。

是什么时候不小心暴露自己的欲望的？是什么时候表白的？他们是什么时候到宾馆的？虽然这不过是一个下午的事情，他似乎已经完全记不清了。事实上现在他可能连自己是姓琼斯的都已经记不清了。因为他那严肃的、禁欲的柯克兰学长，现在噙着如平日一般礼貌而嘲讽的微笑，却将他抵在房间的门上，用那骨节分明的手摩挲着他的肩膀。

“想上我？”优雅的伦敦腔尾音微微上扬，带着些嘲讽的笑意，“小鬼，让我来看看你睡觉前都想些什么。”

食指顺着阿尔弗雷德胸前缓缓滑过，感受到刚刚成年的青涩大男孩微微颤抖的腹肌。亚瑟的笑意加深了些，开始在他的腹部画圈。

“嗯？这就硬了？”亚瑟微微抬了抬眼，看见阿尔弗雷德完全涨红的脸上是满满的茫然，又低下眼去，手指继续向下，缓缓抚上阿尔弗雷德半勃的下半身，微微撸动着，“真是个可爱的小学弟呢。”

如果说这位性知识止步于夜间幻想的可爱小学弟刚才是意识模糊，他现在应该是大脑空白。幻想到底是幻想，真实发生的时候和想象中好像有点……不一样？他的理智并不能处理眼前的状况，只能呆呆地看着亚瑟将碎发捋到耳后，蹲下来，灵活的手指很快解开了自己的腰带，用一只手扒开他的内裤，另一只手托住根部浅浅地套弄着。

亚瑟抬起头看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，笑了一下，然后含住了头部。

阿尔弗雷德的脑子正式宣告停止工作。

温热的口腔自然是和平时生着茧子的手不一样，火热的舌灵活地从不同角度舔舐着头部，微凉的手指扶着根部，阿尔弗雷德像一只初次发情的小兽，急急忙忙地恨不得立刻将已经完全硬起来的巨物捅进去，却被亚瑟牢牢地控制在原处。

亚瑟惩罚性地咬了他一口，使得阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口凉气。亚瑟又舔了舔刚才咬过的地方，歪着头抬起眼来，脸稍稍离开了阿尔弗雷德挺立的部位，改用手上下撸动，指尖几次微微擦过马眼。“好孩子要乖乖听话哦。”再次含住。亚瑟这回将两只手抓住阿尔弗雷德的大腿，然后做了一个深喉。

阿尔弗雷德很没出息地射了出来。

“小处男。”亚瑟笑了笑，舔了舔溅到嘴角的精液，咽了一口。白色的液体顺着另一边嘴角流出来，流过他的下巴又滴下，显得十分色情。

亚瑟站起身，一边抱住阿尔弗雷德跟他舌吻，一边跟他推推搡搡地来到床边。眼镜不知道什么时候掉落在哪里，阿尔弗雷德就像一个没有生命的雕塑一样，被亚瑟轻轻一推就直直地向后倒在床上，看着亚瑟用刚刚为他套弄下半身的灵活手指快速地解开平日里系的死死的领结和纽扣，将衬衫扔到一边，又迅速地脱下裤子。

亚瑟用手指勾着自己的内裤，转了几个圈，扔到了死死盯着他的阿尔弗雷德脸上。看着他慌乱地扒开遮挡眼前的物什，放到鼻子的位置狠狠地嗅着，又笑了笑。

亚瑟直着身子跪着上床，挪到阿尔弗雷德身边居高临下地望着他。看着那双一直追随着他的眼睛，亚瑟微笑着扔掉了他手里的内裤。阿尔弗雷德于是将手放在亚瑟光裸的后背上。亚瑟开始一颗一颗地为他解纽扣。阿尔弗雷德感到胸口酥酥痒痒的，索性伸手抓住了亚瑟的手，另一只手暴力地扯开自己的衣服，脆弱的衬衣发出了纽扣崩掉的声音。亚瑟于是将已经不能称之为衬衣的布料向下褪了些，露出整个的完美胴体，满意地笑了笑。

然后亚瑟从侧面抱住阿尔弗雷德的头部去若即若离地吻他的唇，然后伸出舌头来，从下巴开始向下舔去，舔到乳头的地方开始用舌头在乳晕的地方画圈，舔了几下之后继续向下，在阿尔弗雷德的上半身上画出一道亮晶晶的水痕，逐渐挪动到毛发旺盛的部位。亚瑟爬过去跨坐在阿尔弗雷德的大腿上，阿尔弗雷德看见他大腿根部的玫瑰刺青。亚瑟俯下身去舔弄刚刚射过一次的地方。阿尔弗雷德很快就硬了起来，手也开始不安分地在亚瑟的后背上游动。

亚瑟于是支起身子来，从床头柜翻出了一瓶润滑油和一盒套。他似乎一点都不急，开始慢条斯理地拆开避孕套的包装，动作优雅地仿佛手里的不是成人用品，而是一个精巧的茶包。阿尔弗雷德于是伸手拿去了润滑油。亚瑟叼着一个避孕套看阿尔弗雷德在那里急着要打开它却不知从何下手，险些笑出声来。只见阿尔弗雷德用蛮力将盖子生生拔了下来，润滑油流出来，从阿尔弗雷德的指尖缓缓流下，滴在床单上留下淫靡的水痕。

亚瑟保持叼着避孕套的动作，伸手接过阿尔弗雷德手里破碎的润滑油，倒了一点在手上，直起身子来开始给自己做扩张。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟直着身子将手从背后伸到他自己的后庭，仿佛一尊富有高雅艺术气息的优美的雕像，却做着淫荡不堪的事情。从他的角度看不见亚瑟藏在背后的手在作什么，不过能看见亚瑟那常年苍白的脸上有了一些红润，叼着东西的唇间发出微微喘息的声音，脖子微微仰起，身体有些颤抖，多余的润滑液从他大张的大腿间滴落，伴随着淫靡的水声。

过了一会，亚瑟将手拿到身前，把叼着避孕套拆开，有些困难地套在阿尔弗雷德的巨物上，恶趣味地撑开了些，又放手让弹性的套子弹在它上面。听着阿尔弗雷德又一次倒吸凉气的声音，亚瑟恶劣地地吹了声口哨。“发育得不错，小宝贝。”然后伸出手握住那根东西在自己的后庭前前后后蹭了蹭，吞进去一个头部。

亚瑟笑着看他，“之后还需要我来教你吗？”

前一秒还怔怔愣愣的阿尔弗雷德仿佛得到了指令的机器人，一挺腰直接将整根没入。“啊！”亚瑟没有想到阿尔弗雷德竟然直接全部塞进去，因为扩张充分倒是没什么疼痛，不过着实过于刺激。他脸色瞬间变得通红，直接张大了嘴发出了一声惊呼，腿也瞬间软了些，有些支撑不住地张开了更大的角度，反而让那东西埋得更深。阿尔弗雷德此时开始遵循原始的本能，盯着交合的位置，一下一下地胡乱向上顶着，亚瑟也逐渐适应了，开始主动配合着阿尔弗雷德有些粗暴的动作一上一下地活动着腰肢，并且耐不住伸出一只手来再自己的前端浅浅地套弄着。亚瑟丝毫没有抑制自己的声音的意思，而是让每一声愉悦的喘息声都能流进阿尔弗雷德的耳中。

“啊……嗯……就是这样……嗯……做的很好……嗯……乖孩子……”

随着疯狂地交媾，两个人的动作逐渐加快，一开一合的幅度也越来越大，阿尔弗雷德的性器开始整根地拔出再整根地没入，带出些许淫水，发出“扑哧”的水声。头部离开亚瑟的小穴时仿佛能感受到挽留一般的吸力，却又在再次侵入时被欲迎还拒地阻挠。亚瑟微微向后倾了倾身体，好让阿尔弗雷德能仔细地看清交合的细节。阿尔弗雷德看着自己紫红色的性器贴着玫瑰刺青一进一出，蹭得刺青有些微微变形。拔出时从微微红肿的小穴里翻出了一些艳红色的软肉，又很快被狠狠地顶了回去。他觉得自己仿佛是进入了天堂，身上是自己想上了很久的人，操起来又那么舒服。

亚瑟忽然很舒服的叹了口气，没有再随着阿尔弗雷德的动作上下运动，而是伸出一只胳膊挡在额头前，身体放松地向后仰，脸上露出了享受的表情。阿尔弗雷德感到埋着自己下半身的小穴忽然一阵收缩，一些冰凉的液体洒在自己的腹肌上。

亚瑟没有挪开自己的手，只是稍稍歪了歪头。阿尔弗雷德看不见他的眼睛。

“如你所见，我可爱的学弟。”亚瑟的声音又恢复了往日的带着些嘲讽的冷漠，“你所爱着的那个禁欲的学长就是这样淫荡的一个人。你以为是书柜的那个柜子里全都是你可能连名字都没听说过的性玩具，我就是如此一个耽于享乐的人。”

“是一个你这种乖巧大学生一辈子都不会见到的人。”

“我不相信感情，不相信爱情。我的父母从我很小的时候就离异了，我的亲戚们像踢皮球一样，谁都不愿意接管我这个多余的人。谁能想到一个考到常春藤的人曾经打架抽烟喝酒纹身呢？我不到14岁就已经和一群社会渣滓混在一起了。而你，鉴于你是个美国人，估计那个时候还在做着可笑的拯救世界的英雄梦。我们是两个世界的人。”

亚瑟把手放下，偏过头不去看阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，又开始上下动了动。“不过放心，你是第一个向我这种人表露真心的。作为报答，我今天会让你爽的。之后，”亚瑟顿了顿，“然后就不要在跟我这种人有什么联系了吧。”再次看向阿尔弗雷德，表情已经回到了往日戏谑的样子，“当然，你想要炮友的话这里也随时欢迎。鉴于你这里还蛮不错，有值得调教开发的空间。”

阿尔弗雷德翻身将亚瑟压在身下，背入的姿势使得进入得更深。亚瑟看不见他的表情，只听见他说，“如果是你，亚瑟。”体位的转换没有使阿尔弗雷德停下动作，“如果是你，我愿意试一试，毕竟你可以向我敞开心扉。”随着亚瑟高潮的余韵逐渐褪去，阿尔弗雷德也逐渐回到了原来的速度，“事实上，直至今日Hero仍旧做着可笑的拯救世界的英雄梦，不过目前只想拯救一下这只拼劲全力把自己塞进壳里的小乌龟。”

“Hero的任务就是，让你再次相信感情。”

随着抽插速度的加快，两人也没了探讨人生大问题的耐心，开始逐渐恢复了一开始做爱时的状态。亚瑟随着阿尔弗雷德的动作起起伏伏，发出一些甜腻的声音。

忽然，亚瑟发出了一声闷哼，停下了动作，也没有再发出任何声音。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟僵直的背影，慌忙地以为自己粗暴的动作弄疼了他，急忙停下动作，俯下身来侧过脸看亚瑟的表情。只见亚瑟涨红着脸咬紧了唇，却没什么疼痛的样子，此时瞪着一双眼睛伸出手一掌向阿尔弗雷德的脸拍过去，声音都已经变了调：“混蛋！停下来干什么！快，快点……唔！”

阿尔弗雷德明白了什么，开始更猛烈地动了起来。亚瑟逐渐仰起头来，已经爽得发红的眼角沁出了泪珠，再也忍不住地开始发出沙哑的微弱喊声：“阿尔……唔……快点……阿尔弗……呜呜呜……阿尔弗……不要停下……不要走……不要离开我……”

阿尔弗雷德扶住亚瑟的头部，歪过来与他温柔而又缠绵地接吻，身下的动作却愈发粗暴起来。

终于，一阵颤抖过后，两个人同时射了出来。阿尔弗雷德就着尚未完全疲软的性器在亚瑟还在颤抖的肉穴里浅浅抽插着。

“所以，试着相信我一下，好么？”

不过已经理智回笼的亚瑟又变回了那个冷漠的样子，仿佛刚才用软软糯糯的声音求着阿尔弗雷德不要走的是别人，微微的脸红却暴露了他，不知是高潮的余韵还是什么其他的。“哼，继续当炮友什么的……还是可以考虑的。”

阿尔弗雷德匆忙丢下结没有打好的套，又扑过去舔着亚瑟的耳朵再次进去，嘿嘿笑着仿佛听不见亚瑟对于戴套的怒吼，又开始了新一轮的做爱。

此时距离亚瑟在床上亲口承认他爱阿尔弗雷德还有三个小时，不过距离亚瑟在床下亲口承认他爱阿尔弗雷德还有三年。

不过英雄总会有办法的。阿尔弗雷德想着，继续在亚瑟身上努力耕耘。

顺便一提，距离阿尔弗雷德为不戴套行为付出各种意义上的惨痛代价还有十个小时，鉴于各位一定不想看见阿尔弗雷德被撩的欲火焚身之时被残忍地锁在浴室门外疯狂挠门，在此再次衷心提醒您：

道路千万条，安全第一条。  
做爱不带套，阿尔两行泪。


End file.
